Twice the Pleasure
by wenjing10
Summary: When the twins, Jie and Jia, are alone with their beloved, Annie and Yuuki, things get very heated in their rooms and they experience something that they never felt before. Warning: mature content.


This story is based on a dream by FoxyKhai0209. All the characters belong to her. Warning: mature content.

* * *

It was quiet in the Crystal Castle of Harmony in Marinatopia. Almost everyone was out, except for Jie, Jia, Annie and Yuuki. Jie and Annie were in Annie's room while Jia and Yuuki were in Yuuki's room.

In Annie's room, Jie began to talk to Annie. "Annie, remember that time when... my caverns were frozen? And... I sacrificed myself to save you...?" Jie asked her.

"...Oh... yes... I felt so bad about it," Annie replied, "I nearly lost you."

"But I have care about you deeply... and that thawed my frozen heart," Jie said. He grabbed her chin and move closer. His lips touched hers. Annie was surprised but she kissed him back.

Suddenly, Jie pushed Annie onto her bed and pinned her down, leaving her off guard! He tickled her thighs, causing her to giggle because she was ticklish.

* * *

Meanwhile in Yuuki's room, Jia and Yuuki were talking about how they first met.

"I heard you singing in the flower filed, so I followed it and met you," Yuuki said. "I was admiring your song and I fell in love with you."

"Oh... well..." Jia stammered, "I remember that time when I first saw you... I was shy that time... I had a crush on you... it was love at first sight..."

"I see," Yuuki smiled. "Remember our first date at the Carnival Cavern?"

"Oh yes, you won a prize and gave me a stuffed teddy bear~" Jia stated, "and I love it!"

She looked at Yuuki and said, "but I love you more."

Yuuki laughed and replied, "I love you too." He suddenly gave her a kiss, much to her surprise! Their lips sank into a deep kiss. He pinned Jia on his bed and went to kiss her neck. His action made her moaned in pleasure.

* * *

Back at Annie's room, Jie and Annie both started to make love. Jie already removed Annie's dress and she was left in her pale blue bra and pure white panties. Annie also removed Jie's outfit and he was in his sky blue boxers.

Jie kissed her neck, earning some moans from his girlfriend. His hands reached her bra clasp. Annie arched her back, making the clasp more accessible. He took the bra off, staring at her bare breasts.

He kissed her breasts, resulting in more moans of pleasure from Annie. He sucked her left nipple, causing her to shriek. He used his free hand to stroke her other nipple. She gasped as the pleasure continued to build up. Jie continued his pace until her nipples became rock hard.

He gave her a passionate kiss and their tongues were fighting for dominance. While kissing, Jie caressed her back. Annie, on the other hand, massaged his muscles. They moaned into each other's mouths.

* * *

Meanwhile in Yuuki's room, Yuuki managed to take out Jia's outfit. She was now wearing her dark pink bra and deep pink panties. Yuuki used his intangibility power to let his clothes to fall onto the floor. Though, he did not forget to put back his dark brown boxers.

He climbed onto her and kissed her hungrily. Their tongues were dancing with each other. He broke the kiss and undid her bra. He stared at her exposed breasts and smirked evilly. He massaged them and squeezed them.

"Oh!~ Yuuki!~ Oh!~" Jia gasped between moans of pleasure.

Yuuki chuckled and took her right nipple into her mouth while his hand fondled with the other nipple. It began to drive Jia mad due to the pleasure she was getting from him. She sighed in pleasure, feeling aroused.

He stopped a few minutes later and quickly kissed her. He darted his tongue into her mouth and it licked her mouth. Jia caressed his muscles, which made Yuuki to moan into her mouth.

* * *

Jie broke the kiss and slid Annie's panties off of her. He swiftly poked her entrance with his fingers, which made her shudder. He pushed her legs apart and his fingers went into her. Annie screamed as intense waves of pleasure rippled over her body. His fingers played with her clit, and he increased the pleasure by kissing her stomach. Her head kept spinning as the pleasure began to drive her crazy.

He suddenly stopped and pulled out his fingers from her. Annie moaned in dissatisfaction. Jie proceeded to tickle her entrance and stomach. She giggled uncontrollably.

He took off his boxers and lied beside Annie. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand somewhere. Annie did not know what he was doing until she saw her hand was tracing his muscles downwards. She blushed furiously when she saw his member. It made him look big.

He placed her hand firmly on his private area. "Touch me~" he whispered seductively.

She nodded slowly and tickled his member. That made Jie began to feel what she previously felt when he fondled her. She then rubbed it roughly and he moaned loudly.

* * *

Jia gasped when Yuuki's hands touched her bottoms and caressed them. She moaned when he did that. Yuuki smirked and carried her over his shoulders.

"Yuuki? What are you doing?" Jia questioned.

Yuuki did not answer. Instead, he took away her panties and left it on the floor. He placed her against the wall and pinned her shoulders with his.

His fingers slipped into her entrance. "AAAHHH! Yuuki!" she shouted.

Yuuki pulled out a devilish smile and kissed her neck. His fingers went deeper into her. His other free hand massaged her bottoms. Her screams turned into moans of pleasure. He smirked and let his fingers picked up speed. Her moans grew louder.

Thinking she had enough, he pulled out his fingers. He turned his body intangible and his boxers casually fell to the floor. He held her wrists tight and poked his member onto her body. Jia looked down and her face turned as red as a tomato when she saw his member.

All of the sudden, her hand responded itself and grabbed his member. Her fingers began to tickle it. "Aaahhh! Jia!" Yuuki groaned.

Jia ignored his groans and continued what she was doing to him. Her hand rubbed onto his private area and it drove him crazy too.

* * *

"AAAHHH! An-Annie! St-stop!" Jie pleaded.

"...I am... sorry..." Annie apologized after she stopped teasing his member.

Jie took some deep breaths. He stood up and reached for the pocket in his trousers. He took out a small square package and opened it. He put the condom on his member.

He sat on the edge of her bed. Annie climbed onto him and sat on his lap. She faced him and wrapped her arms around his back.

"Are you ready, Annie?" Jie asked.

"Yes, I am ready, Jie," Annie answered and spread her legs wide. Jie grabbed her bottoms to give her better support.

They positioned themselves and Jie went into her entrance.

"Mmmmm~ AAAAAHHHHHH!" Annie screamed in pain.

"Annie! Are you okay?" Jie questioned worriedly.

"I am fine, Jie... it is normal for us..." Annie answered as she panted.

* * *

"OOOHHHH! Jia! Please!" Yuuki yelled. He was about to go out of control.

"Sorry..." Jia apologized and took her hand away to stop the torture.

Yuuki panted, slightly tired. "Yuuki?" Jia was worried now.

"Jia, could you take my trousers?" he asked.

Jia obeyed and took his trousers for him. "Good, search the pockets," he told her.

She found a small square package from one of the pockets. "You mean this?" she questioned as she handed it to him.

"Yes," he replied and opened it. He took out the condom and placed it onto his member.

He hugged her tightly and she was once again against the wall.

"You ready, Jia?" Yuuki questioned her.

"Yes. I am ready," Jia answered as she nodded. He held her bottoms while her legs wrapped around his hips. With her entrance showing clearly, he penetrated her.

"Mmm... WWWAAAHHHH!" she yelped in pain.

"Jia!" Yuuki stopped, "are you okay?"

"I am fine... Yuuki... it is normal... for us," she answered between pants.

* * *

Jie slowly thrust back and forth of Annie. The pain eased into pleasure for both of them. Annie's legs wrapped around his waist to get a better feeling of him inside of her. Jie pushed her bottoms as he got deeper. They looked into each other's eyes and shared a heated kiss.

The kiss lasted for about 10 minutes. Their lips separated and a string of saliva remained connected.

"Oh~ Jie~ Faster~" Annie suggested seductively.

"Are you sure?" Jie questioned her just to be sure.

"Yes," she replied firmly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuuki went back and forward as he thrust Jia in a slow pace. The pain was replaced by pleasure. Jia used her legs to push Yuuki deeper. Yuuki did the same by pushing her bottoms towards him. They let out moans of pleasure as they went deeper. Yuuki kissed her shoulders to increase the pleasure.

"Ah~ Mmm~ Yuuki~ Faster~" Jia pleaded.

"You really want it?" Yuuki questioned her as he arched an eyebrow.

"Yes~" she answered and gave him a wet kiss.

* * *

Jie grabbed Annie's bottoms hard. He lifted them up and put them down. He continued to do it, causing her bottoms to bounce. Her moans grew louder as he sped up. He pushed her towards him as he went even deeper. He thrust her harder and faster, making her yelped in pleasure.

Yuuki, on the other hand, slammed Jia onto the wall. He pushed himself into her hard. Her back arched forward as she let out a loud moan. He pulled his member out of her and rammed into her fast! Jia screamed in pleasure as Yuuki went deeper, harder and faster inside of her.

Annie's bed started to creak while loud bangs were produced from Yuuki's room. They were feeling extremely aroused and were screaming their names to each other. Their eyes were dull due to the intense pleasure that they were feeling. Jie and Yuuki groaned as they felt their members were grasped by the wall inside of their partners. Annie and Jia groaned too as they felt their walls were hit continuously by their private parts.

Unable to hold on the pleasure at all, they reached their climaxes. The pleasure that Annie never felt before caused her ice powers to react. Her room instantly became cooler than before. Jie collapsed onto her bed and she lied on his chest. On the other hand, Jia almost collapsed but Yuuki held on to her, securing her to the wall.

Jie planted a kiss on Annie's head. "That... that was awesome~" he said happily.

"Yeah~ I would love to do that again with you," Annie agreed.

"Oh, wow. Does the room seems... cooler?" he realized.

"I think my ice powers reacted to this pleasure," she guessed.

"It doesn't matter," he said and covered both of them with a blanket. "As long as we have each other."

They cuddled each other under the blanket and fell asleep.

While in Yuuki's room, there was silent except for the pants from Yuuki and Jia.

Jia snuggled into his chest. "That was... wow~" she complimented.

Yuuki chuckled. "We should do this more often~" he said and gave her a hug.

He carried her in bridal style and gently placed her on his bed. He climbed onto her and they had a heated kiss. They wrapped themselves with a blanket and gradually drifted to sleep.


End file.
